1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a back board attached on the back side of a vehicle seat such as an automotive seat, and in particular to a back board of this kind whose end is formed with a slit through which a lower arm of a reclining device is inserted.
2. Description of Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows an example of a conventional back board (1) attached to an automotive seat. The back board (1), which is made of a synthetic resin material, is formed at its lower part with a pair of slits (11) (11) through which a lower arm (5) of a reclining device (R) projects outwardly, the reclining device (R) being fixed at the seat cushion (SC), whereby the lower arm (5) is free of contact with the back board (1) irrespective of the seat back (SB) being inclined forwardly and backwardly relative to the seat cushion (SC). Designation (6) denotes an upper arm whose lower end is pivotally connected to the lower arm (5) and whose upper end is fixed to the seat back (SB) Designation (1a) denotes a central board portion of the back board (1), and designation (1b) denotes a lateral board portion thereof.
The slits (11)(11) are each formed at the respective lower end parts of left and right corners of the back board (1), such that each slit (11) extends upwardly from such lower end. Consequently, due to the slits (11)(11), the back board (1) per se is less rigid in structure, and thus easier to be deformed at its lower lateral part, which may be contacted with a center protrudent console part of automobile cabin or make exposed some internal parts of the reclining device into view, thus resulting in a poor outer appearance of the seat.